


ginger tea

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Remus typical stuff, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, Tea, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus helps out.





	ginger tea

"I'm so tired," Virgil announces to the world at large, belly flopping onto the couch.

"Hi, tired, I'm ass," Remus says, popping out of nowhere to perch on the arm of the sofa and peer down at him. "You look like shit."

"Thanks, babe," Virgil says dryly, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "It's just. Been a long day. A long week." He sighs. Every time Thomas travels, he always ends up like this. An anxious mess, who can barely stomach ginger ale without wanting to remove his own stomach. He knows better than to voice that. His boyfriend would happily oblige.

"He'll be home tomorrow," Remus says, carding one hand through Virgil's purple hair. Remus's eyes glitter with concern. "Then you can crash. Like an airplane-"

"Remus!" Virgil interrupts. Remus's face reddens.

"Sorry," he says. "Not helpful."

"Not really, no," Virgil says, leaning into Remus's hand and letting out a quiet, happy sigh. "I'm so wound up, I could scream," he confesses. "If Pennywise himself walked up and invited me into the woods, I think I'd follow."

"Oh, well, if that's what you want-" Remus says, starting to wriggle off the couch. Virgil lunges and seizes a wrist.

"Remus, I'm terrified of clowns, of course it's not," Virgil says. Remus giggles, leaning down and planting a kiss on Virgil's forehead.

"I know," he says. "But you aren't terrified of ginger tea." He snaps his fingers and a tea tray floats over, Virgil's favorite cookies in a small, untidy stack. "Deceit helped," he confides. "So there's no blood or gasoline or battery acid. In yours, anyway." 

"...Remus, please tell me you aren't drinking battery acid again," Virgil says. Remus looks shifty-eyed as he picks up his cup.

"All right, I'm not drinking battery acid again," he parrots obediently. "It's gasoline," he adds, and cackles. Virgil just puts his head in his hands as Remus prepares his tea the way he likes it and hands it over, bumping the edge of the cup against Virgil's knuckles until he takes it.

"Thank you," Virgil says, taking a slow, appreciative sip. Warmth slips down his throat, leaving a pleasing ginger aftertaste behind, with a hint of sugar.

"Patton said dinner's in two hours but I said fuck that," Remus announces.

"You can go to it if you want," Virgil says, leaning against Remus's shoulder as he takes another sip. "I'd show up but-" He makes a helpless gesture with his teacup.

"Nah," Remus says. "It's boring to watch Patton freak out every night. I wanna leave him in suspense."

"Until you can't help it and show up in a spiked dog collar, eating deodorant fresh off the stick," Virgil mumbles fondly. 

"Until then," Remus brightly agrees. "Here, have one." He pushes a cookie onto Virgil, who takes it and begins to nibble. He resumes carding through Virgil's hair, his fingers massaging Virgil's scalp.

"Thank you, Remus," Virgil murmurs. "I really appreciate you. Have I told you that lately?"

"You tell me every day," Remus says, leaning down to sniff the downy cloud of Virgil's hair. It smells like fruit, thanks to Virgil's shampoo. "But I like that."

"Good," Virgil says, yawning. The cookie nearly slips from his grip before Remus rescues it, returning it to the tray.

"Nap time for you, I think," Remus says, with a decisive nod. He snaps his fingers and sinks down, taking Virgil with him. Virgil squeaks in surprise as he lands on their bed, headfirst into a pile of pillows. The tea tray settles with a quiet click on the bedside table.

"Sleep," Remus tells him, unlacing his shoes and tossing them across the room. "Thomas will be fine. I'll make sure of that." He grins, and his eyes light with something unsettling that Virgil doesn't want to look at for too long.

"I should be anxious about that, but I'm too tired," Virgil admits. "I love you, Remus." He rolls over, nestling himself against Remus's chest.

"Sweet dreams of sugarplums and ass, all that jazz," Remus says, and turns the light out. "Oh!" He adds. "And I love you, too."

Virgil falls asleep almost instantly, a tiny smile on his face.


End file.
